


Ang Baliw sa Espanya

by thisisashittyusername



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: DESECRATION OF A NATIONAL NOVEL, IN FILIPINO/TAGALOG, M/M, Uhm, and this is it, creep alert i swear to god, dont make me explain i dont have any expertise on the art of sexing up a bust, elias u want some mamon?, he doesnt actually have sex with it, he just, hon hon hon, i tried to be as crazy longing desperate worshipping as possible, is it noncon if you have sex with a bust, just goes to show how fuckin messed up this ones gonna be, maybe the bust has an open mouth? we will never know, pahiram muna ng phrase kaibigan, reiterating: HE HAS SEX WITH A BUST, since this fanfic just goes really fuckig DOWN i would like to mention, someone said that before but yes im mentioning it too, sorry to those who want the creepy parts na- probably iilang chapters pa bago yan
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sino nga ba 'yang baliw na pakalat-kalat sa lansangan?"</p><p>"Crisostomo Ibarra daw ang pangalan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Senor...?"

Napatingin si Ibarra sa taong nasa tabi niya, na tila'y nakangiting malungkot lamang sa kaniyang direksyon. Hinawi ni Ibarra ang buhok na laglag sa kanyang noo, bago kunin ang gamit mula sa mga kamay ng kasama.

"Mag-iingat po kayo." mahinhing simula ng lalaki. Bumuntong-hininga ito bago ipagpatuloy ang sinasabi. "Naiintindihan ko pong... hindi na po katulad ng dati... ngayong wala na siya. Ngunit, Senor, naniwala po siya sa iyong adhikain. Sinuportahan ka... Sana lang po'y hindi maging kawalan ang sakripisyong ginawa niya para sa iyo."

Nakatingin na naman sa malayo si Ibarra. Lagi na lang nag-iisip ng walang kaimik-imik. Tinitigan niya ang palubog na araw.

"Salamat sa iyong tulong, Paciano." Sabi niya, ng hindi man lang tinitignan ang kausap. "Umuwi ka na bago dumilim."

Tinitigan lang ni Paciano ang illustrado, bago tumango at naglakad palayo.

Hinayaan ni Ibarra ang luha na tumulo pababa ng kanyang pisngi.

* * *

 

"Maligayang pagdating, Crisostomo!" sigaw ni Ferdinand nang pumasok si Ibarra sa lumang tahanan. Ito ang bahay na tinirhan niya sa pitong taon niyang pagsasanay sa Europa.

" _Mi querido!_ " Bati naman ni Carlotta na may kasamang pagbukas ng pamaypay. Nilapitan niya ang binata para makipag-beso-beso. Ang mga ibang tao sa kwarto ay nagsi-tayuan na rin para batiin ang kanilang kaibigan.

"Ay ay ay, Crisostomo..."

"Crisostomo, _darling,_ kamusta ang iyong bisita?"

"Gutom ka ba, kaibigan? Mayroon tayong mamon-"

"Salamat sa mainit ninyong pagtanggap sa akin, mga kaibigan," putol ni Ibarra sa nag-aalok ng mamon, "ngunit ako'y pagod na. Nais ko na munang magpahinga."

Tinignan nila si Ibarra na pare-parehong may nag-aalalang ekspresyon.

Unang ngumiti si Ferdinand.

"Mabuti nga siguro kung matulog ka na muna." dahan-dahang sabi niya. Pinatong niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa balikat ni Ibarra. "At bukas ay ikwento mo ang lahat ng iyong naging karanasan sa iyong bisita. Maasahan ba namin ito?"

"Nais ka na ulit naming makasama, Crisostomo." sabi naman ng kanyang kasintahang si Shelly.

Mahinhing lumapit si Leonor, na may paghimas ng sarili niyang mga kamay. "S-sana'y mabatid mo ang buong epekto ng iyong pag-alis..." Bago pa naman matanong ni Ibarra ang ibig sabihin ng dalaga ay ipinagpatuloy na niya. " _I've missed you._ "

 

Mabagal na ngumiti ang illustrado. Oo, matagal na rin niyang hinangad ang makita ulit sila, at dapat lang talaga masaya na siya.

 _Masaya._ Parang kay layo na ng pangarap na iyan... kay layo na ngayon at wala na si-

 

"At ako rin sa inyo, mga kaibigan." agad na sagot niya. "Huwag sana kayong mabahala nang dahil sa akin. Asahan ninyong bumuti ang aking kalagayan bukas, ngunit sa ngayo'y magpapahinga na muna ako. Sana'y maintindihan ninyo ang aking kahilingan..."

"Hanggang sa umaga." sabi ni Carlotta na may kalungkutang bakas sa kanyang mga mata.

Umalis na si Ibarra at umakyat sa kanyang silid.

* * *

Masyadong maraming beses na silang nagsama ni Elias- sa kanyang bangka o kahit sa sarili niyang tahanan. Minsa'y mag-uusap tungkol sa politika, minsan nama'y upang matutuhan ang tungkol sa sari-sarili nilang mga buhay. Ang naging isang pagtanaw sa utang ay naging isang pagkakaibigang hindi niya kailanman inasahan.

Ito ang nasa isip ni Ibarra nang tanggalin mula sa kanyang _bag_ ang mga detalyadong guhit niya ng sinabing bangkero. Halos trenta ang mga guhit niya...

Minsan sa isa sa kanilang mga pagkikita ay nagdala siya ng mga mamahaling lapis at papel (buhat pa ng Espanya!) upang iguhit ang kapaligiran para sa kanyang sinta na si Maria Clara. Maraming beses niya itong ginawa, hanggang sa isang araw na napunta ang kanyang pokus sa nagsasagwan na binata.

"Maaari ba kitang iguhit, Elias?" tanong niyang bigla.

"Senor..?" napatigil at napatingin tuloy sa kanya ang kanyang kasama, wari hindi naintindihan ang ibig sabihin ng illustrado.

"Maaari ba kitang iguhit?" tanong niyang muli.

"Para saan po ba..?"

"Kay tagal na kitang kasama, ngunit hanggang ngayon ay wala pa rin akong kahit isang ebidensiya ng ating pagkakaibigan."

Tinitigan lang siya ni Elias.

"Lahat ng aking mga kaibigan ay ginuguhit ko. Minsan pa nga'y ginagawan ko ng tinatawag na _bust._ " habol ni Ibarra upang linawin ang sinabi. "Nais mo bang gawan kita ng _bust_ , Elias?" 

Nakakunot na ang noo ng kausap niya, ngunit sumagot na ngayon. "Siguro'y magsimula po muna kayo sa pagguhit..." Tinuloy ni Elias ang pagsasagwan.

"...ngunit hindi po bang pagsasayang lamang ng kagamitan iyan, Senor? Ang pagguhit ninyo sa akin?" biglang imik ng lalaki.

Ngumiti si Ibarra. "Kay baba naman ng tingin mo sa iyong sarili, kaibigan! _Walang masasayang kung dahil sa'yo, Elias_."

Matagal ang naging tunog ng katahimikan. Nagsimula si Ibarra sa kanyang pagguhit sa bangkerong nakatalikod ngayon mula sa kanya, nang biglang bumulong ang nasa harapan.

"...Pareho rin po ang nararamdaman ko sa inyo, Senor."

Halos wala nang makita si Ibarra dahil sa mga namumuong mga luha sa kanyang mata. Tinanggal niya agad ang kumpol ng papel mula sa kanyang mesa sa takot na mabasa ito ng kanyang mga luha.

 

 _Walang masasayang kung dahil sa'kin, Elias?_   pag-iisip niya. _Wala ba talaga?_

_Kahit ba ang sarili mong buhay?_

 

Agad siyang bumunot ng papel at ng isang lapis at umupo sa _sopa_. Nagsimula siyang gumuhit- kahit ano, _kahit_ _ano,_ matanggal lang ang isip sa sakit ng damdaming bunga ng lalaking iniwan niya, ng lalaking pinaasa niya, ng lalaking _pinatay niya-_

Halos sumigaw siya nang makita ang simula ng kanyang ginuguhit- isang mukhang tago ang mata sa lilim ng salakot.

Tinapon niya palayo ang papel. Dinala niya ang kanyang mga tuhod sa tapat ng kanyang dibdib, mga kamay sa bawat gilid ng kanyang ulo.

"Ibarra, _Ibarra, punyeta, ikalma mo ang iyong sarili-_ " paulit-ulit niyang sinasabi sa sarili niya nang may mabilis na paghinga. "Ibarra, _you're better than this-_ "

Hindi niya maintindihan ang nangyari sa kanya. Hindi niya _kayang_ maintindihan.

Mabuting mga pangarap lamang ang mayroon niya para sa ikauunlad ng bayan. Bakit naging ganito ang kalabasan?

Bakit naging ganito ang kapalit?

Kung masama nga ang kapalaran ay dapat kinuha na siya dahil sa kanyang adhikain; sabi nga sa kanya dati, _walang makatarungan na hindi_ _nabibilanggo!_

Ngunit bakit, bakit, _bakit siya pang nagtiis at nagsakripisyo ang nakunan ng buhay sa huli?_

Bakit, sa dinami-dami pa ng mga pwedeng mamatay- si Damaso, si Tiyago, si Salvi _\- bakit si Elias pa ang kinuha?_

 _"Elias!"_ mapighating sigaw ni Ibarra. Wala na siyang pakialam sa luha o sa sipon na lumabas sa kanyang mga mata at ilong. " _Elias, bakit- bakit-?!"_

 

Pagod na sa lahat,- sa pagdating niya sa Espanya, sa kawalan niya ng tulog, sa sakit na dinanas sa pagkawala sa kaibigan- napatulog siya sa sopa na nakatupi sa kanyang sarili.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginugol ni Ibarra ang halos isang linggong nakakulong lamang sa kanyang silid. Aalis lang siya doon sa mga iilang beses na magugutom o mauuhaw siya, at minsa'y dadalhin pa nga niya ang mga plato at baso sa kwarto upang magkulong pa roon lalo. Sa mga panahong bumisita ang kanyang mga kaibigan ay hindi pa nila siya nakikita.

"Nag-aalala na akong tunay para kay Crisostomo." buntong-hininga ni Carlotta. "Ano na ba ang nangyari sa kanya, at parang kung mabuhay ay patay?"

"Akala ko nga'y nagloloko lamang kayo, nang sabihin ninyong nag-iba na siya." sabi rin ni Ferdinand na nakaharap kay Leonor. "Hindi ko inakalang... ganito."

"Para siyang nawalan ng pag-asa. Nawalan ng saysay sa buhay." pagdilidili ni Shelly.

Bigla siyang sumingap. "'Di kaya tungkol ito kay Maria Clara? Ang rinig ko'y hindi natuloy ang kasal... at siya'y pumasok sa kumbento."

" _Que barbaridad!_ Ano namang naisip ng babaeng iyon at hindi pinakasalan si Crisostomo?!" pinitik ni Carlotta pabukas ang kanyang pamaypay at buong galit na pinaypayan ang sarili. "Aba, akala ko ba'y _childhood sweethearts_ pa nga sila? Tignan mo 'yan, pitong taon lang na nawalay sa kanyang _mahal_ at kinalimutan na agad!"

Natahimik si Carlotta nang umubo si Ferdinand at sumenyas kay Leonor. Ang babae pala'y nakatingin na sa baba.

"P-paumanhin, Leonor." mahinang pagsalita ni Carlotta. "Hindi ko sina-"

"Huwag mo nang damdamin, Carlotta." sagot ni Leonor na nakangiting hilako. "Alam naman nating... alam nating wala nang..." Umubo ang babae.

"Di bale na nga." tuloy niya. "Ngunit kailangan ninyo sigurong malaman..."

At doon isinalaysay ni Leonor ang nangyari kay Ibarra, na kwinento na rin mismo ng kanyang kuya, si Paciano, sa kanya. Kwinento niya ang mga pagmamaltratong natanggap niya sa kamay ng mga prayle, ang sakripisyong ginawa niya, at ang pagkakamatay ng kanyang kaibigan.

Lumapit si Shelly at inakbayan silang lahat. "Tara't kumustahin natin si Crisostomo."

* * *

"Crisostomo?"

Narinig ni Ibarra ang tatlong katok sa pinto ng kanyang silid. Tumayo siya upang buksan ito.

" _Dios mio._ " singap ni Carlotta, na nagpaypay muli.

Sumulyap ang grupo sa loob ng silid. Nakita nila ang kaguluhang naroon- ang mga nakakalat na mga papel, ang mga baso't pinggan sa kanyang _dresser_ , ang mga pirasong tinapay sa sahig-

Mas lalong lumaki ang kanilang mga mata nang tignan mismo ang lalaki.

Bukas ang kanyang kamisadentro hanggang sa dibdib at hindi nakatali ang kanyang kurbata. Ang buhok niya'y laglag na sa kanyang noo, at ang mga mata niya'y namamaga na may bahid na kaitiman sa ilalim.  Nagtaka tuloy ang grupo kung kailan siya huling natulog. Basang-basa ang kanyang noo at dibdib sa pawis.

"Crisostomo, anong... anong nangyari sa iyo?" tanong ni Ferdinand. Pumasok siya sa kwarto at tinanggal ang kurbata at kamisadentro ni Ibarra.

"Nakakakain ka pa ba?" tanong naman ni Carlotta na pinaypayan siya. "Kukuha na ba ako ng mamon sa baba?"

Lumapit si Leonor at si Shelly upang punasan ang kanyang mabasang likod.

"Hindi na kailangan, Carlotta." sagot ni Crisostomo na ngumiting pilit.

"Crisostomo, kailangan nating pag-usapan ito." pagalit ni Shelly. "Ano bang nangyari sa'yo at nagkaganito ka na? Anong pwede naming itulong sa'yo?"

Hindi sumagot ang binata. Hinayaan lang niyang mahawakan at matulungan siya ng kanyang mga kaibigan.

"Crisostomo." ulit ni Shelly.

Bumuntong-hininga si Ibarra. "Wala kayong magagawa." Humiwalay siya sa grupo at naglakad palapit ng bintana. Pinanood niya ang mabagal na pagbaba ng umaga sa linya ng dagat. Bumuntong-hininga ulit siya. "Ito'y isang bagay na dapat kong pagdaanan... mag-isa."

Biglang lumapit ang mahiyang Leonor. Humarap si Ibarra sa kanya nang marinig ang kanyang mga yapak.

"Crisostomo..." Hinawakan ni Leonor ang lalaki sa parehong balikat. "Alam namin ang tungkol sa bangkero. Nabanggit na minsan sa amin ni Paciano..."

_Ang taong sumagip sa buhay ko, ang taong nagsakripisyo ng mga pangarap niya para sa ikabubuti ng sarili kong mga adhikain, ang sanhi ng pagkabuhay ko ngayon, gaano ko pa man kinamumuhian- ang taong ito ay tatawagin mo lang na bangkero?_

Nanginig ang labi ni Ibarra sa galit.

"Huwag mong sayangin ang iyong sarili ng ganito lamang." bulong ni Carlotta. "Maawa ka sa sarili mo. Maawa ka sa sakripisyo _niya_."

Kumirot ang puso ni Ibarra sa sinabi ni Carlotta. Totoo nga... Ito ba talaga ang nais mangyari ni Elias? Pinahintulutan ba niyang mamatay siya kung ganito nga rin naman gagamitin ni Ibarra ang buhay na ipinagpala sa kanya?

"Hindi... hindi ko na alam ang aking gagawin." mahinang pag-amin ni Ibarra sa kanyang mga kasama. Naramdaman na naman niya ang mga luha sa kanyang mata. Ikaanim na beses na sa linggong ito. "Pagod na ako. Pagod na akong mabuhay, na matrato na parang walang halaga... na siya pang nagbigay ng halaga sa akin ang siyang..."

Lumunok si Ibarra. "...siyang _nawala_."

" _Let's solve this together, Crisostomo."_ bulong pa ni Ferdinand. "Maaaring hindi mo pa maintindihan, ngunit hindi mo naman siguro magagawang mas mabilis iyan kung mag-isa ka lang, hindi ba?"

Papayag na sana si Ibarra. Handa na niyang yakapin ang kanyang mga kaibigan at maghagulgol tungkol sa mga kapaitan ng buhay na dinaranas niya sa mga panahong iyon, nang biglang...

"Huwag kang mag-alala. Naiintindihan namin ang iyong pinagdadaanan."

 

Tinitigan ni Crisostomo si Shelly. Pakiramdam niya'y parang may sumakal sa kanya. Hindi siya makahinga.

 

_Hindi. Hindi._

 

_Ang tanga ko namang isiping mawawari nila-_

 

_Hindi ninyo naiintindihan._

_Paano- paano ninyo maiintindihan, kayong mga Europeo kayong walang inintindi kundi ang inyong mga sarili lamang?_

 

_Hindi niyo naiintindihan_

_ang sakit_

_ng mawalan_

 

_ng katulad ni Elias._

 

_Hindi-_

 

_Hindi ninyo-_

 

"...Ibarra?" tanong ni Leonor, na dahan-dahang lumapit sa kanya. Nakita nila ang pagyanig ng kanyang tindig.

"-bas kayo." bulong ni Ibarra. Nakatingin siya sa kanyang mga sapatos.

"Kaibigan..?"

Tinaas ni Ibarra ang kanyang ulo upang tignan silang lahat. " _Lumabas kayo!_ "

Napatalon sa gulat ang mga kaibigan niya sa bigla niyang sigaw.

"Crisostomo-" sinubukang simulan ni Carlotta, ngunit natigil siya nang sumigaw ulit ang kaibigan.

"Umalis na kayo ngayon din! Huwag na kayong magpakita pa kailanman!"

 

Nang hindi sila gumalaw ay kumuha si Ibarra ng baso't tinapon sa kanila. Bigla silang nagsitakbuhan.

 

Narinig ni Ibarra ang pagkalog ng pinto sa baba.

Hinulog niyang balewala ang kanyang katawan sa sahig.

 

Nagsisi siya sa kanyang ginawa, oo, ngunit mali ring...

mali ring maggunita nila ang isang lalaking dakila bilang isang...

_isang bangkero lamang._

 

Higit pa doon si Elias.

 

Siguro'y higit niyang dinama ito; pinaniwalaan siya ni Elias sa kanyang kakayahan, at ito na rin ang ginagawa niya sa lalaki.

 

"Elias..." bulong ni Ibarra; binulong ng sobrang hina na para bang sikretong siya lang dapat ang makaririnig. "Elias, alam kong wala ka na...

At alam kong 'di mo na siguro ako maririnig pa..."

Tinuloy pa rin niya. Kahit hindi man marinig ng yumao ay humira pa rin ito sa sakit ng kanyang mga damdamin.

"Bakit mo ako iniwan..? Sana'y pumayag ka na lang... Sana'y sumama ka sa akin..."

Natawa si Ibarra nang maramdaman ang malamig na dampi ng luha sa kanyang pisngi.

"Katangahan siguro ang ginawa ko sa aking mga kaibigan, hindi ba..? Na ipaglaban ka nang ganun... Masyado nga naman akong radikal...

Akalain mong ipaglalaban kong gano'n ang isang taong..."

Natawa ulit siya.

"-ang isang taong hindi ko man alam ang apelyido?"

 

Tinitigan niya ang palubog na araw. Bumangon na ang kadiliman sa labas.

 

"Hindi mo man lang ako tinawag na Crisostomo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Google Translate:
> 
> -sumingap is gasp  
> -hilako means unconvincing  
> -humira is distract
> 
> HAHAH thanks so much to my sponsors!
> 
> And yes, I believe one of them (clique people) would actually have a crush on Crisostomo. I know I did! HAHAHA lol. _Paano naman kasing hindi?_ He's sweet, he's smart, he's loyal, and damn, he'd probably look real good~ (but Elias, I believe, would still be hotter.  <3 _With that long hair pa. Wow. Hottie babe._ ) And seriously, Crisostomo's got the slick moves (" _Hindi ko matiis ang hindi batiin ang pinakamahalagang hiyas ng bayan: ang kababaihan._ "), not to mention how he exudes all these damn hopeful vibes. This guy's basically perfect.
> 
> And yes, some said that Ibarra getting angry was OOC, but this is the same guy, mind you, who tried to kill someone because of said someone's disrespecting the memory of someone he loved. Analogically, it's Padre Damaso: Don Rafael; Clique: Elias. It doesn't help that Ibarra gets so damn radical with his feelings. There's never a middle ground for him. He was probably raised watching a hell lot of theatre. He can be so dramatic.

**Author's Note:**

> lol, idek. Sometimes I'd like to believe Crisostomo has a clique somewhere out there who are actually people from different origins- some are Filipino, like him, while some may be American, Italian, or Spanish- and they all kind of make up a flurry of mixed cultures.


End file.
